Nomadics proposes to improve the luminescence efficiency, sensitivity, and resolution of X-ray storage imaging plates of BaFBr:Eu2+ systems via quantum size confinement and nano-fabrication. The working principle of X-ray storage imaging is photostimulated luminescence (PSL). In this process, trapped charges are released by photons and produce luminescence through recombination. The BaFBr:Eu2+ imaging plate system suffers from low resolution due to the scattering of both the reading laser light and the emission light. The light scattering is due to the phosphor grain size, shape, and boundary as well as surface roughness. The use of nanoparticles will reduce the light scattering and improve image quality and resolution. In addition to medical imaging applications, this technology will be useful in nondestructive testing, security, and other fields that use X-ray systems. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed technology will result in higher-resolution X-ray imaging with lower costs and reduced waste. This capability will be useful in medical applications, testing, industrial inspection, security systems, and other applications involving X-ray systems.